In the electronics industry, the demands for higher density electronics, higher power density and general optimisation of the overall onboard package are increasing. One alternative to fulfil these demands and solve the related problems is to use stack mounting technology, e.g. by stacking onboard power modules, memory modules, etc. on a motherboard or any type of basic module or component carrier, being part of an electronic assembly. In this context there is a need for low resistance and high thermal conductivity connections between the stack design and the motherboard. The available solutions involve use of pin/socket combinations, e.g. a metallic socket inserted in a hole provided therefor in the upper part of a connection pin and into which the lower part of another connection pin is inserted, or a homogenous interconnection pin across the entire stacked design. However, these solutions are either of high resistance disturbing the thermal and electrical performance and/or they are poorly adapted for automated assembly processes.
In the electronics industry, connection pins are widely used to provide connection between different parts of an electronic assembly. The connection pins are e.g. mounted in a through-hole in a component carrier or they are surface mounted to a component carrier, which component carrier can have different applications and/or combinations thereof, such as: the component carrier can be a substrate that can be part of a printed circuit board, it can carry electronic components and form a component board, it can carry modules such as power modules or stackable modules comprising different components, it can be part of a motherboard etc., all of which can form, or be parts or modules of an electronic assembly. The connection pins usually provide both mechanical connection between the parts of the assembly, as well as electrical connection. There exists a number of known assembly techniques for anchoring a connection pin in or to a component carrier, such as wave soldering, surface mounted pin in solder paste, press-fit, rivet/clinching, etc. The chosen technique mostly depends on the application in which the component carrier is used and the requirements involved.